militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Alois Windisch
|birth_place=Bad Fischau |death_place=Wiener Neustadt |image= |caption= |allegiance= Austria–Hungary (to 1918) First Austrian Republic (to 1938) Nazi Germany |branch=Heer |serviceyears=1913–1938 (Austria) 1938–1945 (Germany) |rank=Generalmajor |commands=264. Infanterie-Division |unit= |battles=World War I World War II *Annexation of the Sudetenland *Invasion of Poland *Norwegian Campaign *Battles of Narvik *Operation Barbarossa *Operation Silberfuchs *Operation Platinfuchs |awards=Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross }} Alois Windisch (3 February 1892 – 28 December 1958) was a highly decorated Generalmajor in the Wehrmacht during World War II. He was also a recipient of the Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross. The Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross was awarded to recognise extreme battlefield bravery or successful military leadership. Career A young officer during the Great War, he was, among other decorations, awarded the highest Austro-Hungarian military award, the Knight's Cross of the Order of Maria Theresa (11 December 1925). A First Lieutenant in 1918, he remained in the Army of the newly founded Austrian Republic. Promoted to Captain in 1921 (1 January 1921), he was selected for General Staff Training and graduated on top of his class. A full Colonel in the Austrian General Staff since 1936 (promotion 24 June 1936) and senior tactics teacher, Windisch was well known for his refusal of the Nazi movement. After the Nazi take over in Austria (13 March 1938), he was considered "politically unreliable", expelled from the General Staff Corps, put on administrative leave and earmarked for forced retirement. The beginning of World War II (1 September 1939) and the resulting need for experienced military leaders led to his assignment as Commanding Officer of a Mountain Infantry Regiment (Gebirgsjäger-Regiment 139). After the fall of Poland, he and his Regiment took part in Operation Weserübung, the invasion of Norway. His bravery and leadership in the Battles of Narvik under General Eduard Dietl resulted in Windisch being awarded the Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross. Alois Windisch was captured by Soviet troops in 1945 and was extradited to Yugoslavia. He was sentenced to 20 years imprisonment, but was released in 1953. Awards and decorations * Order of the Iron Crown, 3rd Class * Military Merit Cross (Austria-Hungary), 3rd Class with swords * Karl Troop Cross * Wound Medal (Austria-Hungary) with 3 stripes (Indicating 3 wounds) * General Honour Decoration for Bravery (Hesse) * Austrian War Memorial Medal with swords * Hungarian World War Commemorative Medal with Swords * Knight's Cross of the Order of Maria Theresa (11 December 1925) * Knight's Cross of the Austrian Order of Merit (13 March 1935) * Sudetenland Medal * Iron Cross (1939) ** 2nd Class (30 March 1940) ** 1st Class (9 May 1940) * Narvik Shield * General Assault Badge * Eastern Front Medal * Finnish Order of the Cross of Liberty, 2nd Class with Sword (12 December 1941) * Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross on 20 June 1940 as Oberst and commander of Gebirgsjäger-Regiment 139Fellgiebel 2000, p. 363. * Wehrmacht Long Service Award * Order of the Crown of King Zvonimir (Croatia) References ;Citations ;Bibliography * * External links *Lexikon der Wehrmacht *Ritterkreuztraeger 1939-1945 Category:1892 births Category:1958 deaths Category:Wehrmacht generals Category:Austro-Hungarian military personnel of World War I Category:Austrian military personnel of World War II Category:Recipients of the Knight's Cross Category:Recipients of the Order of the Cross of Liberty, 2nd Class Category:Recipients of the Order of the Iron Crown, 3rd class Category:Recipients of the Military Merit Cross (Austria-Hungary), 3rd class Category:Knights of the Military Order of Maria Theresa Category:Recipients of the Karl Troop Cross Category:Recipients of the General Honor Decoration (Hesse) Category:Recipients of the Order of the Crown of King Zvonimir Category:Austrian prisoners of war Category:World War II prisoners of war held by the Soviet Union Category:Austrian people imprisoned abroad Category:People extradited to Yugoslavia Category:Austrian people convicted of war crimes